


【天卓天】回忆录

by youyousile0903



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyousile0903/pseuds/youyousile0903
Summary: 依旧代发
Relationships: 天卓天
Kudos: 2





	【天卓天】回忆录

高天亮没有参加卓定的葬礼。

这在他们的圈子里是一件令人意外的一件事，但是没有人会去责备他。要知道人到了九十岁就很难再能准时出席每一场盛宴，更何况他们的圈子已经不剩多少人。不知道从什么时候开始，参加旧友的葬礼成为了他们每个人生活中的一部分，就像当初他们在退役之后一个接一个的发着婚礼请帖的时候，他们花了一些时间去习惯他们已经不是少年。现在的他们用了比那时更久的时间，终于习惯了如何体面的告别。

可是高天亮不出席卓定葬礼并不是因为腿脚不好或者不分日夜的嗜眠，衰老是一场随着年龄增长越发疯狂的慢性疾病，而他在九十岁这个层级里还算得上健康，坐在轮椅上参加一场葬礼对于他的身体来说不算太大的负担，可是他没有。在为卓定准备的丧钟敲响的时候，他正闭着躺在自家落地窗前的摇椅上，阳光给他皱纹上凸起的部分照的闪闪发亮，本来可以推他去参加葬礼的年轻男助手坐在他旁边，膝盖上摊着一个本子，有点茫然的拿着笔，不知道自己的雇主是有意晾着他还是单纯的睡着了。

这位老人睁开眼睛的时候，地球另一端的丧钟已经已经停止，上帝的灵光一现让他在此刻睁开了眼，他的牙齿已经掉的差不多了，声带发出完整的词句的之前不体面的打了几声呼噜，身体原因造成的小小意外造就了一个奇妙的巧合，他声带里颤颤巍巍发出的音节和葬礼主持人字正腔圆的宣讲跨越空间的重合在一起，但是没有人会知道这个巧合，教堂里的人们在悼词中声势浩大的抹眼泪，而除了他自己和身边这个拿着本子记录的年轻男人，不会有人知道有此刻正有一位老人在世界的角落里庄严的叙述故人的一生。

“我在十七岁的那年爱上了他。”  
  
虽然这位年轻助理心里已经大概猜测到了他的雇主和那位在昨天死去的老人关系不一般，但是他确实没想到故事会以这样一个直接的方式开始。摊在他大腿上的笔记本不是空白的，他的雇主早些年是个小有名气的职业选手，本子上应雇主的要求写满他在搜索引擎上查到的这两位老人的早年经历。男人在“十七岁，ym，相遇”这一行字下拿红笔画了条红线，在一旁空白的地方，批注了“爱”。  
  
当然，老人口中的爱并不是标准意义上的爱，在这之后老人亲切的解释道，十七岁的时候的爱和人在成年之后的爱是不一样的，荷尔蒙造成的冲动是十七岁男孩爱的根源，那个年龄段的孩子太年轻，见了太少的人，要是长时间和一个固定的对象在一起，碰巧这个对象和你很合得来的话，很容易产生被生理冲动连带着产生心理冲动。  
  
“所以您的意思是你们曾很合得来吗？”  
“不，”老人笑了，因衰老而浑浊的眼睛发着光，“我们曾一见如故。”  
  
这是高天亮十七岁的时候绝对不会用的词语，“故”这个词对于十七岁来说太沉重。可是现在他九十岁，坐在躺椅上，把这句话说得毫无余地，果断又决绝，好像除了它再没有别的词配的上他们的相见。  
  
可惜十七岁的高天亮还不懂什么叫一见如故，他只是早早的想着十七岁的爱情应该不算爱情，那个时候他和卓定已经是最要好的朋友，他会在训练过后拉着卓定的手去楼下的便利店买一杯关东煮分着吃，会在卓定训练完被教练训的时候把自己的肩膀借出来给卓定靠。虽然大多数时候还是天天对卓定“傻逼”“儿子”的叫，但也就是在那个时候，他们就会躲在一床被子里黏糊糊的亲吻了。他们在行动上早早的就过了界，但是他们似乎还是朋友，高天亮不会站出来挑破这层玻璃纸，好像向父母提出打职业已经透支了他年少时的所有勇气，他瞻前顾后，想了太多，他怕卓定拒绝了自己的一厢情愿，更怕挑破之后再发现其实卓定也没有那么特别。  
  
不过十八岁的时候高天亮要比十七岁的时候大胆一些，那一年他和卓定一起去了苏宁，大半个世纪以前的营销号在描述这两位少年的这段经历时，都要加上一句“这是他们职业生涯里最黑暗的一段时光”。诚然，2018年无论对高天亮还是卓定都是难熬的一年，他们在最好的年纪被双双按在俱乐部的冷板凳上，少年人的心气在现实的打压下埋在了土里，但是老人没有详细描述这样的2018年。他只和眼前的年轻男人确认了一下他有没互联网上查到他们的这段经历，得到了确定的答案之后就开始把话锋转到了媒体记者照不亮的暗面。  
  
卓定是在2018年的夏天分化的，他的第一次发情期爆发在苏宁的公共训练室，一屋子队员打rank的时候卓定突然趴到了桌子上开始小声呻吟，尚未分化的高天亮闻不到信息素的味道，他只知道卓定难受，把他的手搭上自己的肩想扶他去医务室。可是走到门口被谢镇营拦了下来，“你去训练，我带他去医务室。”这位大他几岁的beta前辈把倚在他身上的卓定重心一移搭在了他肩膀，语气比平时要严厉的多，没给高天亮留任何拒绝的空间。  
  
那天晚上卓定没回房间睡觉，工作人员告诉小天卓定刚刚分化成omega，信息素不稳定，要先在隔离室观察一个晚上。直到现在他都能把那个晚上他在想什么回忆的清清楚楚，后来他用了很长时间去消化卓定分化成omega这个事实，可是在当时，在他一人爬上卓定的床的那个夜晚，他只是在想当时训练室里的哪几个alpha早他一步闻到了卓定的味道。  
  
也就是从那个时候起，高天亮对于卓定本来可控的好感一点一点发生了变化，性与爱对十八岁的少年来说都是充满诱惑的词，而omega的身体更是，高天亮的情感在欲望的催化下慢慢失控，他怕的东西被激素冲的七零八落，最后只剩下一个怕被卓定拒绝。可是卓定没有察觉高天亮的小心思，他还是活的和以前一样，对每个人都人毫无戒备大大咧咧，平时贴个抑制贴就和队里一群alpha队员在一起闹。在苏宁的后半年卓定因为合同的缘故不能上场比赛，也就不需要像lpl别的没有伴侣的年轻omega一样为了比赛状态和让队友进行临时标记。他从来记不得自己的发情期，高天亮就算着时间给他买抑制剂。每次给卓定注射抑制剂对于十八岁的高天亮来说都是一场重要的仪式，这个行动被高天亮赋予了过多它原不该拥有的含义，每当他看着针管中的液体一点点注入卓定小臂上血管里，看卓定脸上不正常的红色慢慢褪下去，他都会产生一种莫名其妙的成就感，好像卓定从发情状态恢复正常不是因为他手中的抑制剂，而是他咬破了卓定后颈上的那块腺体，把自己的信息素注进卓定体内。  
  
高天亮开始想要更多东西，最初也是最明显的变化就是他不再满足于和过去一样唇贴着唇的亲吻，他开始尝试在亲吻的时候把舌头伸进卓定的嘴里。第一次这么做的时候卓定瞪大了眼睛把他推开，高天亮就耷拉下头，故意摆出一副受了欺负的委屈样，他知道卓定就见不得他这幅样子，果不其然，装了两秒之后，卓定就小声哼哼着重新凑了上来，这次他贴上小天嘴唇的时候主动张开了嘴，他们的唇齿纠叠在一起，自然的交换着彼此的唾液。卓定对于这方面并不像看起来那么蠢，高天亮在这次亲吻之前偷偷上网搜索了不少资料才发起了这次行动，而卓定则无师自通的回应了小天探进来的舌头，甚至在小天准备收回舌头之前笑眯眯的吮吸了他的舌尖，他们的第一次亲吻持续了很长时间，分开的时候两个人都一样涨红了脸。高天亮只觉得自己的脸发烫，把他的脑子也烫的的晕晕乎乎，他有些卑劣的臆想，也许卓定不会拒绝。  
  
于是高天亮就顺着自己的臆想走了下去，他开始进行各种各样的尝试，比如在给卓定注射抑制剂前拿犬牙咬破他微微鼓起的腺体，在公共休息室的沙发上揭开卓定的抑制贴在用手背去蹭那块软肉，到最后他甚至开始在卓定发情期的时候把手指伸进那个又湿又软的穴口里。他几乎做尽了一个alpha可以对自己的omega做的事，而这场闹剧里卓定做的最激烈的反抗就是在小天想看他高潮的表情时拿枕头紧紧的护住自己的脸，一切都和高天亮所臆想的一样，卓定确实不会拒绝。  
  
“当时我告诉他，等我分化成alpha，就可以标记他了。”说到这老人顿了一下，好像刻意给年轻人留了一个提问的机会。而年轻人也确实没有放过这个空隙，“可是您......”他的话说到一半又落了下去，抬起眼观察老人的神色，老人脸上还是带着慈祥的微笑，脸上没有一点波澜。  
  
“是啊，我没有分化成alpha。”  
  
虽然现在高天亮早已学会了心平气和的面对自己是个omega的事实，但是在他十九岁的时候，他用了很长的时间才逐渐学会怎样接受自己的性别。现在高天亮回想起十八岁的自己，都不免要好奇自己当时为什么会这么笃定自己会分化成alpha，在他和卓定许下自己要在分化之后标记他的承诺的那个晚上，他牵着卓定的手，问他的信息素是什么味道，然后又赶在卓定开口回答之前用食指封住了他的嘴，“等我分化后自己闻”，他这么和卓定说道，而卓定只是笑，月光洒洒洋洋的落在他们脸上，好像在替高天亮见证他没得到回应的小小誓言。  
  
可是月亮总是在变，而高天亮也没完成他的誓言。高天亮和卓定的分开是必然的，那时候他们才十九岁，他们眼里都有比一个特定的人要更重要的东西。所以卓定去了top，高天亮去了fpx，分开的前一天晚上高天亮坐在床上看卓定收拾行李的背影，我会想你这几个字被他放在舌尖咀嚼了千万遍，可是话说出口就变成等我k皇发达了别忘了请爸爸吃饭。他们荒唐的十八岁就这样潦草的画上句点，在这一年他们好像在一起做了很多他们十七岁没做成的事，但是后来高天亮去回想这段经历才发现他和十七岁相比也没太大改变，就算一起度过了那么疯狂的岁月，下了那么天真的誓言，他最怕的东西还是伫立在他的身前，他的嘴巴总是在最想把关于他们关系的真相说出来时就哑火——十八岁的高天亮还是没有对卓定说过一次我爱你。  
  
高天亮是在fpx的基地里分化的，扶着他进医务室的是同室的alpha ad。高天亮缺乏锻炼，体质比大部分同龄男孩都弱一点，他的第一次发情期是一场灾难，持续不断的高热让他头晕目眩，就算队医已经给他注射了过量的抑制剂，他的身体状况也没能得到好转。发情的第一天他固执的拒绝了队医提出的让队内alpha做个临时标记的请求，而在他在隔离室躺了三天之后，战马带着金韩泉走进了他的隔离室，“我理解你可能刚刚分化心理上难以接受，但你现在的身体状况必须进行临时标记，”这位大他十岁的beta教练摸着他的额头和他说，“现在队里因为没有你不好约训练赛，高天亮，我知道你还是个孩子，但首先，你是个职业选手。”于是高天亮坐了起来，他没有说话，摇了摇头又点了点头，最后低下头把撩起碎发露出脖子上那块腺体，他知道战队已经不需要他发表态度，他的身体状态不允许他拒绝。  
  
金韩泉的信息素比他想象的还要管用，临时标记成功之后战马就先一步退出了隔离间，留了刚刚成年的小打野和上路爸爸在在一起，高天亮仰着头茫然的看着天花板，男人的味道和他的人一样让人心安，松木的香气顺着腺体上咬开的口子流进去，和高天亮自己道不清味道的香味混在了一起，抚平了少年躁动的神经末梢，他的意识在金韩泉的信息素信息素彻底进入他体内的那一刻起就已彻底清醒，但他愣了很久的神才想起来屋子里还有一个人，他看向金韩泉，呆滞的冲他说一声谢谢，金韩泉没有回，这位平时一打游戏就鬼喊鬼叫的男人只是安静的摸了摸他的头，然后冲他说了一声走吧。  
  
“走吧。”  
  
很快高天亮就有机会和卓定说出这两个字，在他分化的半个月后，top和fpx的假期难得有了一天重合时间，他和卓定约了饭，怕这个生活废物迷路还特意跑去滔博门口等人。卓定的出现比约定时间晚了两分钟，他削瘦的身体被包在大他一圈的外套里，秋天的风卷携着淡淡的草莓牛奶味快他一步飘向小天，这是高天亮第一次闻道卓定身上信息素的味道，但是他此时已经无法确定这样的味道究竟是来自一个人还是两个人。卓定忘了贴抑制贴，而高天亮用行动表现了自己对这一弱智行为的谴责，他摁着卓定脖子后面的腺体扯他头发，直到卓定第一百次承诺以后绝对不会再发生才没好气的从自己的包里拿出一张抑制贴，抑制贴并不需要像女性卫生用品那样定时更换，加之很多青春期的ao会觉得在公共场合贴抑制贴是一件羞耻的事，很少会有omega或者alpha会随身携带这东西。高天亮随身带抑制贴的怪习惯还是他在苏宁的时候养成的，彼时卓定刚刚分化，不发情的时候似乎总是记不起来自己是个omega。上午起床的时候高天亮刚刚督促卓定别贴抑制贴，中午吃个饭他就悄悄的把这黏糊糊的小贴纸撕掉了，高天亮就像个老妈子一样随身备着包抑制贴，看到卓定脖子后面那块腺体暴露在空气里就往上按一块。  
  
等红油锅底沸腾之后高天亮才告诉卓定自己分化的事，卓定夹着毛肚的筷子在空中停住了，高天亮也不想费太多口舌解释，低下头给他身旁的男孩展示了自己脖子上的抑制贴。其实他和卓定就算不见面也每天联系，qq置顶旁边显示着火花和巨轮，他本来早就有机会告诉卓定这个很快就会公开在联盟选手资料上的消息，但他在那个小小的对话框里写满了琐屑日常，唯独对分化只字未提。  
  
他知道自己在怕，那个时候卓定应该是和他说了什么的，但是他记不得了，反正不会出乎他的预想，可能是恭喜成年，也可能是小天居然也分化成了omega了啊，他记不清卓定在那时候到底说了什么，他只清楚卓定如他所料的那样绕开了他月光下的誓言。  
  
“吃完饭之后这个傻子掀我抑制贴凑过来闻，他说我的味道好闻，”老人两只手交叠在一起，语气温和而慈祥，“那个时候他笑的好开心，他笑起来真的很可爱，我不想打断他的开心，就没有告诉他他说的好闻的味道不是来自我的。”  
  
老人又闭上了眼睛，这个场景在他的脑子里不难回忆。那时卓定还没改掉吃饭的时候把抑制贴撕下来这个怪习惯，在那个火锅店的小卡座里，红油的香气都盖不住他们两个身上信息素的味道，也许这些淡淡的唯独是属于三个人的，也许是属于四个人，但是总归不会只属于他们两个人。十八岁的高天亮在沉默了一会之后搭上卓定的肩膀，他说“走吧”。这一幕让这位十八岁的小打野觉得熟悉，他想到了金韩泉覆在在他头上的手，这只手的及时出现曾被他归于这位年长男人稳重的温柔，但是现在他觉得男人的影子扑朔迷离了起来，他的脑子里出现了一个不清晰的构想，也许金韩泉和他一样，只是无话可说。  
  
“那个时候我想的是结束了，”老人结束了他画面式的回忆，重新开了口，“你知道的，年轻人总爱做大梦，不管是我还是对他，我们都不会被一个人绊住脚。”  
  
“在那时候我最想要的只有一个奖杯。”  
  
年轻男人低下头确认自己的笔记，老人接下来所说的内容都能在互联网上找到痕迹，2019年高天亮获得了s9冠军和决赛mvp，2020年卓定第一次进入s赛，2021年高天亮转会，和卓定进入了同一俱乐部。2022年，他们所在的俱乐部在s赛时获得了亚军.......  
  
“但是我的目标实现的太快了，我本来以为我终于有了一个难以实现的目标，结果这个目标还是实现的太快了。我不知道你理不理解那种感觉，从小我就觉得干什么都很简单，其实挺无聊的。”  
  
老人打断了男人在脑中理时间线的这一工作，他的声音沙哑又诚恳，年轻男人攥紧了笔，要是换个同龄人对他说这话，他可能只会想打人。但是他明白老人的发言绝不是为了满足虚荣心，时间给了他足够的财富，他早就不需要拿天资作为炫耀的资本。更何况老人说这话时敛了笑意，共情是一种让人痛苦的能力，就像此刻，男人无视不了老人眼睛里浑浊的悲壮。  
  
“拿了冠军之后那两年我就觉得其实英雄联盟也没什么意思，”老人低下头，不再看男人的眼睛，“我的目标已经实现了，当然出于责任心我会认真训练打rank，但是就没有之前那种感觉了，那两年也没拿到太好的成绩吧。”  
  
“卓定倒是和以前一样拼，他很强，但是好像总是差一点。”  
  
老人在提及卓定这个名字的时候声音就会变得柔软，他仍然没有抬起头看男人，但是他对着自己的手指露出一个傻兮兮的笑，笑的就像从前的卓定。正如男人从他眼睛里看到的那样，完成目标对他来说并不完全是一件好事，接下来的两年他都没找到一个新的目标，虽然他在所有媒体面前重复着自己希望再拿一次s冠，但是只有他自己知道，他心里那团火回不到从前了。  
  
他和卓定同队的那年火才重新升了起来，和fpx的合约到期之后，他几乎毫不犹豫的和卓定签了一个战队，曾经在刘谋面前那句天真的“他去哪，我去哪”重新得到了兑现。在fpx的基地呆的最后几天有点压抑，林炜翔早就和俱乐部谈好了续约，而刘青松是最后一个知道这件事的人，自己在那低气压了小半个月，新来的小上单也是个沉默寡言的性子，再加上金泰相的退役和高天亮的转会时间重合在了一起。就算已经退役了大半年的金韩泉从韩国跑来基地玩了几天，队内气氛也没得到任何缓解。高天亮离开的那天没人送他，本来刘青松让他等自己醒了一起把午饭吃了再走，但是他实在不擅长面对面和人告别。他起了个大早，瘦小的身子拖着个大大的行李箱，这是高天亮第一次也是最后一次见到基地这么安静样子，职业选手都是夜猫子，除了做饭的阿姨在客厅撞见了他和他寒暄了几句，也没见到别的什么人。到了基地大门口的时候他听到了奔跑的声音，转过头看到了穿着拖鞋气喘吁吁的金韩泉，他在对上男人眼睛的时候产生了一种脱力感，他了解男人的眼神，他在男人的眼睛里看到了自己。两年前自己在火锅店里想到的那个问题适时的出现在他脑中，他想他已经知道了那个问题的答案，于是张了张嘴想阻止这位大他几岁的alpha开口，但是最后他只是苍白的动了动嘴唇，没发出任何声音。  
  
他并不意外金韩泉接下来的那句我爱你，但是他确实听到这三个字的时候还是为之颤栗。金韩泉退役之后一直是医务部的工作人员负责给他做临时标记，只是男人这次回基地恰好赶上高天亮的发情期，就顺势揽下了这项早已与他无关的任务。高天亮站在金韩泉面前，头有点发晕，他眼前高大的男人并没有刻意放出自己的信息素，但是他还是不可避免的闻到了松木的味道。他的意识随着松木的味道短暂的飘出了身体，那时候他觉得自己才是站在他面前的男人，而他的高天亮则另有其人。他听见自己苍白的说了声“对不起”，然后头也不回的大步朝门外走去，玻璃门被他甩出了“吱啦”的声响。他没有给男人回话的机会，而男人也没有追。  
  
高天亮有自知之明，也善于谅解自己。他很快就在心里承认了那个所谓的“另有其人”不是一个模糊的幻影。在fpx的这几年他和卓定始终没有断联系，qq置顶，假期约饭，所有附带社交系统的游戏都能被他们当成聊天软件，他知道了卓定的信息素是草莓味的，负责给他临时标记的打野则是牛奶味道。后来熊宇龙转会，这个责任就落到了洪浩轩身上。他曾经许下的结束也变成了一个新的开始，他不再和卓定接吻，不再向卓定提一些稀奇古怪的要求，也不再避讳在卓定面前提及自己的性别。等到2021年他重新和卓定住进一间宿舍的时候他已经能坦然的和卓定交流假期时用哪个牌子的抑制剂，而卓定也习惯了自己贴好抑制贴，和十七岁的时候比起来他们似乎都变了太多，但是卓定还是会在打雷的晚上钻进高天亮的被窝，会在小天打rank自闭的时候摸他的头发，好像他们还是十七岁时那两个互相扶持的孩子。  
  
“那时候好像什么都变了，又什么都没有变。”  
  
老人在摇椅上摇摇晃晃，用男人听不见的音量自言自语。  
  
2022年的高天亮对赢得渴望重新变得和曾经一样强烈，每一个职业选手都逃不过时间，不管是他还是卓定都不再是当初的那个天才少年。高天亮深知职业选手的巅峰期不长，他重新开始没日没夜的rank训练，在训练赛打不好的时候一个人跑到洗手间抹眼泪，那个奖杯再一次变成了他生命中最重要的东西，只不过这一次，他是想让卓定捧一次奖杯。  
  
最终他还是没能和卓定在世界赛上举起卓定等了一个职业生涯的奖杯，决赛是lpl内战，bo5决胜局高天亮一个大失误二级抓下被反杀，为对面下路的起飞埋下了伏笔。这是高天亮第二次打进s赛决赛，不过这一次最后满场欢呼的不再是他们战队的名字，那场bo5打完高天亮几乎摊在了电竞椅上，身边的队友一边收拾外设一边强打精神说什么亚军不亏，但是高天亮听不见，他闭上眼睛仰着头，才控制住自己的眼泪不往下掉，他们是这场盛宴的陪衬，而他不甘心和卓定一起当配角。直到身边的年轻队友已经收拾好外设准备离开，高天亮还是木然的蜷在电竞椅里，卓定把自己的外设递给了身边的年轻ad，弯下腰去帮高天亮缠键盘外面的连接线，他替小天收好了外设，温和的伏在他身边耳语。  
  
“走吧，小天。”  
  
休赛期的时候卓定扯着小天的胳膊去了家测信息素味道的实体店铺，高天亮想破脑袋也没想明白，这个连谷歌地图都不会用的家伙，是怎么在上海市中心边缘的巷子里找到这家小店的。当时这种小店在年轻人里颇受欢迎，各种气味分的细致到繁琐，就和心理测试吸引人的原理一样，年轻人总是喜欢给一些说不清楚的问题下定义。测试的结果写在两张彩色的卡片上，卓定把两张卡片并在一起拍了张照，精致的边框中间用花体字打印着狐尾百合和红颜*两个词，卓定对高天亮卡片上的狐尾两个字很感兴趣，他手指在上面傻乐，说要给小天做一个假的狐狸尾巴。  
  
“那时候我想我们俩就这么在一起过一辈子也不错。”  
  
老人稍微直了直脊背，在摇椅上坐的稳当了一些，扯着嘴角露出一个空洞的笑，肌肉的挤压下他脸角的皱纹更深的刻了下去，沉重的提示着他的身体里已经没有足够的水分。老人真的已经很老了，他坐在椅子上慢悠悠的讲着少年人的事，声音缥缈的就像是时间的回声。  
  
“真傻啊，两个omega，怎么可能在一起过一辈子。”  
  
卓定告诉高天亮自己被洪浩轩标记的时候高天亮并不意外，这个场景已经被他在脑里排练了千万遍，只不过那个alpha的名字不一定叫洪浩轩。那时高天亮的反应比在他脑内演练的任何一场坦白都平静，他先是问卓定吃没吃避孕药，得到了肯定的回答之后摸着卓定的脑袋说咖哥是个好人。多年后高天亮回想起这个瞬间还是会为自己的过度平静而诧异，好像卓定真的像名义上的一样只是个普通朋友。  
  
打职业的这几年负责给高天亮临时标记的alpha好像都没承担这场职责太长时间，他身上香气卷携的味道总是在变，而卓定自十九岁以来好像就一直是草莓果酒的味道。洪浩轩确实是个老好人，他放弃了在在rng本部工作的机会，为了卓定留在了上海。在高天亮与卓定职业生涯的最后的一段时间里他们一直同队，操作下滑是年龄增加带来的必然结果，他们最辉煌的战绩也就止步在了那场决赛。再后来他们一起退了役，俱乐部为他们两个人举办了一场盛大的退役仪式，提前编排好的煽情环节惹的台下不少女观众流眼泪，高天亮并肩站在卓定身侧，在现场那么多人那么多情绪之下，他不想笑也不想哭，热烈只给他的大脑带来一个疯狂的念头，他想抓住自己身边人的肩膀，大声的和他说一句我爱你，他自然不能这么做，他只是笑着攥紧了拳头，指甲陷进了手心的肉。他知道千万人会在直播平台上看到这场退役仪式，而依照俱乐部的仪式环节编排，洪浩轩正在后台，准备在仪式的最后捧着束玫瑰上台向卓定求婚。  
  
大多数职业选手会在退役之后去直播或者做教练捞捞金再考虑成婚的事，但卓定和洪浩轩却早早的举办了婚礼。很多早他们两年的职业前辈有都选择那段时间成婚，在那一小段的婚礼热潮里，卓定和洪浩轩向众人发出的那份请柬也不算特别。洪浩轩邀了史森明做他伴郎，卓定也理所当然的选择了小天。宴会开始的两个小时前，高天亮应邀前往后台的化妆间，今天的两个主角正在和婚礼策划商定酒席的最后一道菜，没有时间招呼他，倒是坐在房间角落的另一位伴郎对他的到来做了积极回应，史森明大他两岁，偏偏长着张孩子脸，他笑嘻嘻的样子从打职业的时候开始就没有变，他走过来揽着高天亮的脖子，大声的说什么我高老板穿西装也太帅了吧这类的屁话，闹了好一会才算消停。  
  
“我k皇人这么好，洪浩轩这个b真是捡到大便宜了。”史森明还是傻笑，他托着脸，骑在椅子上看站在门口的洪浩轩。高天亮看看史森明，突然觉得他的笑有点让人毛骨悚然，他的视线在又看看在门口和策划讨论的火热的两个人和骑在椅子上的伴郎之间跳来跳去，觉得哪里有怪怪的，但是也说不上来到底是哪里怪。  
  
后来卓定躺在高天亮怀里告诉他自己在洪浩轩的手机里看到了自家alpha和史森明的开房记录时，高天亮自然而然的想到了这一幕。他不意外，看卓定叙述这件事时平静的样子，他知道不止他一个人对此不意外。不过这都是后话，卓定和洪浩轩的头几年婚姻生活平静又安稳，不光是卓定和洪浩轩，那些年里付出青春想去抓一个奖杯的少年都匆匆长成了大人。他们一代人的青春纷纷落幕，刘青松和林炜翔近十年的临时标记没给他们的关系换来一个结局，刘青松退役之后就和大部分圈子里的人断了联系，而林炜翔和一个女性omega结了婚。金韩泉回韩国服完了兵役，史森明最后和喻文波走到了一起，每个人都用自己的方式为自己的青春写下了休止符，只有高天亮看起来没什么变化，他拒绝了自己退役的战队还有fpx的邀请，去了一个季后赛都进不了的三流战队当教练，除此之外和曾经好像也没什么能摆在台面上的区别，毕竟在旁人眼里，从始至终他都是一个人。  
  
史森明的婚礼的那天正好撞上了高天亮的发情期，高天亮的身体一直不太好，普通剂量的抑制剂压不住他身上的热，他的私人医生叮嘱了他无数遍他不能再这样下去，如果实在不想找一名alpha作自己的固定伴侣，至少找个信得过的朋友给他做做临时标记，可是退役之后高天亮就没让人碰过他脖颈上的腺体，固执的在发情期时给自己注射过量的抑制剂。史森明婚礼当天高天亮身体实在难受的紧，本打算发个红包表下心意就完事，但是卓定临时给他发了消息，说洪浩轩身体难受，他不想一个人出门。高天亮就拖着自己沉甸甸的身子跑到卓定家楼下，他们俩家离的近，坐车也就十来分钟的时间，他在卓定家楼下等了十分钟会，才等到穿着不合身大衣的卓定给推开了楼道门，发情期的omega对信息素的味道格外敏感，草莓果酒的味道在眼前的门被推开的时候就气势汹汹的钻进高天亮的身体里。他想到了他们的十八岁，自己刚刚分化的时候，好像也有一次类似的见面，只不过卓定的身上的信息素从草莓牛奶味变成了草莓果酒味，而高天亮能闻到他信息素味道的原因，从这个傻子忘了贴抑制贴，变成了被完全标记的omega不需要再为自己的信息素遮遮掩掩。  
  
喻文波和史森明在圈子里朋友都多，他们的婚礼办得盛大，几乎请来了当年小半个lpl的人。誓词宣读完了两位主角下来分别和一桌桌的客人敬酒，史森明还是和以前一样，一张娃娃脸，对谁都笑嘻嘻的，他来小天和卓定这桌敬完酒后站在卓定的椅子后面寒暄了一会，交流内容没什么营养，大概就是最近有什么好玩的手游，拿他们都熟识前同事开开玩笑，时不时的给小天抛个话头，他们的交流有趣又自然，但是高天亮就是觉得史森明想说的不是这些，去下一桌敬酒之前史森明敛了笑看了高天亮一眼，就一眼，他想，他大概知道史森明没说出口的话是什么了。  
  
不过那时高天亮已经没有什么精力去考虑关于史森明的事，发情期的omega本就不宜出门，尤其他的体质还特别。临行前他已经给自己注射了比平时还要多的抑制剂，但酒席还没过半药物的效果就开始慢慢衰减，大厅里各种各样信息素的味道熏得他想吐，卓定注意到了自己友人的脸色变化，他没有问小天怎么样，但帮小天婉拒了所有对他举起酒杯。开始散场时高天亮仍然垂着头靠在椅背上，等大厅里的人已经走了大半，才挣扎着想要站起来。不过高天亮的身体状态比他想象的还要糟糕，他的挣扎没有成功，狼狈的倒在在卓定怀里，卓定搀着像没了骨头时的高天亮，一步一步艰难的朝外走。走到大厅门口时他们撞见了喻文波，这位新婚alpha整站在门口和离去的客人打招呼，看到高天亮歪歪斜斜的倚在卓定身上，以为他喝多了，还凑上来想侃他两句，结果他往前走了两步就被高天亮身上散出来的百合花香灌了满鼻。喻文波脸上的笑意消失了，叫了个工作人员给他们俩安排了车，然后招呼史森明送他们两个回去。卓定拒绝了这对年轻ao想把他们亲自送回家的好意。高天亮并不知道卓定是拿什么说辞去拒绝这对热情的新人的，当时他的脸埋在卓定的肩膀上，五感全部都昏昏沉沉，他黑色的小世界里似乎只剩下了卓定的肩膀和他们两个人身上信息素的气味。他对周围的一切都一无所知，他只是知道，最后坐上那辆车的，只有高天亮和卓定两个人。  
  
“上了车之后他和我说他知道我今天发情期，当时我没懂他说这话是什么意思，就觉得他居然记得我的发情期，挺惊讶的。”  
  
年轻男人转了下笔，老人的话戛然而止，而他需要等。在这不长不短的交流时间里男人发现老人说几句话就要停顿一下，有时是想不到词，有时大概真的是故意为之，但无论如何，最后老人都会把它抛出的半截话解释的清清楚楚。  
  
但是老人接下来的话有点没头没尾，“我知道卓定是omega，但是我经常忘记，我也是个omega。”  
  
男人停下了转动笔杆的手部动作，圆珠笔的滚珠贴在纸边。他不清楚老人和他说这句话是什么意思，有点茫然在描笔记本边上的横线。老人大概是看出了年轻人的困惑，十指相交放在腹部，没接着按照自己在脑内构思的既定思路讲下去，而是试图向年轻人解释自己的发言。  
  
“我说的忘记不是说忘记自己的发情期，或者忘记贴抑制贴这些生理层面上的事情。呃，我不知道你能不能懂我的意思，小伙子，我知道你是beta，可能很难理解，但是对于拥有alpha和omega这样少数化性别的人来说，性别不光只是一个单纯的生理性别那么简单。”  
  
“其实忘记这个词我用的不太对，确切的说，我应该是在那天晚上，才第一次真正意义上的理解什么是omega。”  
  
老人抬起头朝天花板的方向望，男人顺着他目光的方向往上看，一个精致的吊灯映入他的眼底，灯罩被做成了百合的形状，典雅又漂亮。九十岁的高天亮轻飘飘的看着着这束长在水泥上的塑料百合，目光缥缈，他的吐字被拖得又长又含糊，好像他在讲的不是自己的人生，而是一场荒唐的梦。  
  
不过拿梦来形容那个夜晚好像也没什么不对，卓定把高天亮摁在地板上扯他衣服的时候，高天亮确实以为自己在梦里，这场现实的梦境带着草莓果酒的甜味，他梦见了很多荒唐事，他们到家之后窗外下起了雨，雨点落在窗台的声音和他身下的水声混在一起，他不知道什么是真的，什么是假的，他的耳朵代他记住了夜晚奇怪的尖啸，但他不知道那怪声到底是窗外的醉汉在唱歌，还是他自己颤抖的哭音。第二天早上高天亮醒来的时候自己已经在床上，卓定则睡在他旁边，二十六岁的卓定的睡姿和他十七岁的时候时候一样，在被子里蜷成一团，像一只没有安全感的猫。高天亮抱住了他，半睡半醒的卓定顺着青年的动作往小天怀里拱，在他们都还年少时的很多下雨天的夜晚，卓定就会为了“躲雷”钻进高天亮的被窝里，那时候他也爱往小天的怀里钻，也是像现在这样，额头抵在高天亮锁骨上。  
  
什么都变了，但是又什么都没变。  
  
从此往后高天亮终于能遵从医嘱不再在发情期的时候给自己注射过量的抑制剂。omega的信息素对发情期的同类并不十分管用，但是和适当的性行为结合在一起，还是能短暂让发情热消减。卓定开始在高天亮的发情期期间搬进高天亮的单身公寓里，美其名曰照顾发情期生活无法自理的可怜单身omega。洪浩轩做惯了好人，也没有拒绝这个由自家omega提出来的对新婚ao来说很离谱的请求。他们的行为重新开始逾界，只不过这次主动跨过线的是卓定，他们十八岁的青春对调了角色重新上演，就像十八岁的卓定一样，二十六岁的高天亮只是跟着他的男孩往前走，从不多往前一步，也从不提问。有些问题的答案呼之欲出，但他得不到机会确认，卓定像曾经的高天亮一样，从来没有直接提过爱这个词，而时间早早的磨平了高天亮对爱情的勇气，现实没给他留下幻想的空间。  
  
这场由卓定主导游戏持续了很多年，就像高天亮没有缺席过他人生中的重要盛典一样，他亦没缺席过高天亮的每一个发情期。他怀孕的那阵子甚至联系上了远在韩国的金韩泉，恳请男人为高天亮做两次临时标记，高天亮为这事和卓定大吵了一架，最后还是没拗过卓定。他带着身松木的味道去看望他们刚出生的孩子，粉团团的一个女孩，在他眼里还是个孩子的卓定抱着他的孩子坐在床上，笑着告诉小天他和洪浩轩都希望小天认这孩子做干女儿。  
  
卓定告诉小天他在洪浩轩手机里看到了他和史森明的开房记录时，他们刚刚在浴室里做完爱，卓定总爱在洗完澡后缩在小天怀里，沐浴露的香味和两位omega信息素的味道混在了一起，哪种味道都不再清晰。  
  
“他告诉我他可以借着这个和他的alpha离婚，把标记洗了，和我在一起。”  
  
“他说他爱我。”  
  
“从始至终。”  
  
老人的声音微微颤抖了起来，他的眼眶上闪着水光，从开始讲述这个故事到现在，男人第一次从老人的身上看到这么剧烈的情绪波动，他在笔记本上记下了这点，老人的声音比刚刚更模糊了，他的喉咙咕噜咕噜的响，像在嘴里含了口水。  
  
“到现在我还会想，如果在那个时候，他告诉我他被洪浩轩标记的那个时候，我能不能么平静，我能再问的多一点，问一问他有没有爱过我，是不是一切都会不一样。”  
  
“可是世上没有如果。”  
  
高天亮记不得自己给了卓定一个什么样的回答，他只记得他说的不是真心话，现在回忆起来，他猜自己应该是和卓定分析了一顿两个omega在一起的诸多生活不便，或者压根什么都没说。那天晚上他第一次不是用手指，而是像个alpha一样进入了卓定的身体，他抱着宗教式的虔诚开始了这场性爱，结束时他听见有人在哭，但是他不知道哭的人是卓定还是他自己。  
  
卓定当然不会知道，在他刚刚被标记过的那天晚上，高天亮就躲在被窝里搜索了omega洗去标记最坏的结果会怎么样。一群年轻冲动的ao在论坛里吵吵嚷嚷，最大的毛病也就发情期不规律。可惜当他二十六岁第二次搜索类似的信息时，浏览器里弹出来的信息就没那么让人安心，这次他输入的关键词从“omega”变成了“生育后的omega”，搜索引擎给他弹出来的链接不再是年轻人互相吹水的讲故事网站，而是严肃又冰冷的医学建议，高天亮看着数字显示屏上百分之一点几几的死亡率，手机从他手中滑落，他的一动不动的倒在床上，他在那个时候才真正明白，他和卓定永远不可能有一个能摆在台面上的未来。从概率学上来讲，百分之一的概率很低，但他不敢拿卓定做筹码去赌任何东西，这么多年来他在和卓定相关的赌博里丢了太多东西，现在他输不起。  
  
渐渐的他们不再会收到婚礼的请柬，分开的人变得比在一起的要多。卓定没有和洪浩轩分手，倒是喻文波和史森明先离了婚。他们两个都是讲究好聚好散的人，没有孩子，离婚也和平，到最后好像都没重新和谁在一起，被年少时未解开心结关在一间屋子里，互相消耗彼此的余生。卓定和洪浩轩互相亏欠，倒也找到了了一个平衡点，他们相敬如宾，做着旁人眼里的模范ao，只不过卓定知道洪浩轩还是会收到来自别的omega的短信，洪浩轩也知道卓定对高天亮的照顾不止照顾那么简单。  
  
洪浩轩是在高天亮和卓定都八十岁的那年去世的，没什么特别的原因，只是到了岁数，在梦里永远闭上了眼睛。赶在洪浩轩之前就有不少他们的故人陆陆续续的走向生命终点，这两年高天亮还坐着洪浩轩和卓定雇的顺风车，一同出席过几场葬礼。卓定的女儿是个虔诚的基督教徒，选了一家教堂举办自己父亲生命最后的一场仪式。高天亮的家和这家教堂的距离不近，但他还是固执的选择步行过去，快到终点之前他鬼使神差的拐进一家花店，他干瘪的身体和花店里摆满的蓬勃植物格格不入，推开玻璃门之后他几乎是立刻产生了一种难以言明的羞愧。年轻的女店员微笑着接待了他，亲切的问他想要什么类型的花，高天亮在这蓬勃的小空间里无所适从，他支支吾吾了半天，只能想到那个曾经写在那张彩色卡片上的花名，女孩捧出一大丛百合，老人的手指伸了出来，颤颤巍巍的比了个1，她心领神会的从那一大丛百合里折下一只，递到老人的手里。  
  
“送你啦，爷爷，”女孩可能是怕眼前的这位老人耳背，把自己的音量拔高了几度，“祝你身体健康啊。”  
  
离开花店之后高天亮又变回了那个从容的长者，他把这支百合花插进了胸前的西装口袋，接着朝教堂的方向走去。到达目的地的时候教堂里已经聚了不少人，卓定没和他的子女在一起，他一个人坐在教堂角落的长椅上，致哀的人们纷纷走到卓定和洪浩轩女儿的面前献上悼词，似乎除了高天亮没有人知道，教堂的角落里还坐着一个枯萎的老人。高天亮安静的在卓定身边坐下，胸前的百合花散发着淡淡的香，卓定把头倚在高天亮的肩膀上，眼泪爬过他脸上的一道道皱纹。  
  
葬礼之后卓定和小天从纷纷从自己的空房子里搬了出去，他们俩在威海郊区买了栋小房子，卓定的女儿在外工作忙没足够的时间陪他，倒也支持老人和朋友搭伴共渡晚年。他们在生命中的最后一程走的潇洒自在，人上了一定岁数好像分起类来就简单的多，年轻人有性别之分，而老人就只是老人。他们的身上都没了信息素的味道，而衰老作为一种概念缠绕了他们全身，卓定总爱在早上醒来之后吻高天亮眼角的皱纹，高天亮喜欢在坐在窗台上，在阳光下倚在卓定身旁看小说，他们两个的骨骼都因为衰老而缩小，窗外的人远远的朝屋里看去，倒真像两个孩子。  
  
“今年年初的卓定得了老年痴呆，被他女儿接到了上海的疗养院，”老人谈论生老病死的时候总是神色平静，“我去上海看他的时候他都说不出话了，只能张牙舞爪的伸伸手，他女儿告诉我这是他这几天对外界做出的最剧烈的反应。”  
  
“那个时候他就死了。”  
  
老人不再说话，低下头看自己的手指。  
  
  
  
——————————————————————————————  
  
  
  
  
“所以您为什么不参加他的葬礼？”  
  
年轻男人还是没有按耐住自己的好奇心，眼前这位老人几乎已经主动讲述了关于他和那位在今天举办葬礼的故人的一切，却唯独没有提及自己要在此刻向他叙述这一切的理由。  
  
老人抬起头，在这之前的一小段无言的时间里，他一直在看自己的手指。男人作为老人的私人助理，自诩对老人的眼睛有八分了解，但在现在的对视里，他却难得看不懂老人的眼睛，他在里面看到了少年人的神采，青年人的傲慢，中年人的颓唐，老年人的不甘，这些词语和那双流动的眼睛都贴切，但加在一起还远不足以概括这个眼神。他不懂，他还不够傲慢，不够衰老，这是他这个年纪尚不能理解的眼神，这些不全面的信息只能让男人明白一点，老人口中那个叫卓定的故人，贯穿了这位老人的一生。  
  
“因为只有我能在葬礼上完整的叙述他的一生。”  
  
苍老的声音为一切落幕，然后他们一同陷入沉默。今天不止是一个人的生命走向了终点，窗外的私家车司机摁下方向盘中间的按钮，像为这场两个人的葬礼敲响了丧钟。  
  
  
End  
  
  
*一种草莓


End file.
